ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network (Turkey)
Cartoon Network Turkey is a cable satellite channel that mainly shows animated kids cartoons and was launched on January 28, 2008, and owned by Doğan Yayın Holding under license from Turner Broadcasting System Europe. History The channel was launched on January 28, 2008. On April 4, 2011, the channel received the Check It 1.0 brand with new bumpers, television IDs, promos, and continuity. The channel also promoted new movies ads in the year 2011 during the commercial breaks (such as Şirinler and Hediye Operasyonu) with scenes from the movie mixed up with the Check It 1.0 brand. On January 1, 2015, the Check It 3.0 brand was started with new looks. The channel also received a new transparent logo. One year later, on October 6, 2016, the channel switched from 4:3 to 16:9 aspect ratio. On January 1, 2017, Cartoon Network Turkey started to use graphics from Cartoon Network USA's Dimensional 2016 rebrand package. Ratings The channel displays ratings before each program. The ratings are described as follows: * Genel İzleyici (General Audience) is used for shows suitable for a general audience. We Bare Bears, Clarence, and Teen Titans Go! currently use this rating, as well as many movies and miscellaneous programs on the channel. * 7 Yaş ve Üzeri & Şiddet (7+ Violence/Horror) is used for shows suitable for children aged 7 and up which contain fantasy violence and/or horror. The Powerpuff Girls and Yo-Kai Watch currently use this rating. * 7 Yaş ve Üzeri & Olumsuz (7+ Negative Examples) is used for shows suitable for children aged 7 and up which contain negative examples. Shows in the Total Drama franchise currently use this rating. * 7 Yaş ve Üzeri & Şiddet & Olumsuz (7+ with Violence/Horror and Negative Examples) is used for shows suitable for children aged 7 and up which contain both negative examples, fantasy violence and/or horror. The Amazing World of Gumball, Adventure Time and Regular Show currently use this rating. Programming Final programmes *''Angelo Rules'' *''Adventure Time'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Regular Show'' *''DreamWorks Dragons'' *''Feli & Raffina: The Series'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Clarence'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series'' *''Lego Nexo Knights'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)'' *''Kral Şakir'' *''Ben 10 (2016 TV series)'' *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''Justice League Action'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' Former programmes * Aslan Max Atlantos 2 * Aslan Max Eğlence Fabrikası * The Amazing Splashinis * Baby Backyardigans * Baby Jake * Baby Potter: The Series * Bakugan: New Vestroia * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge * Batman Unlimited * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge * Best Ed! * Camp Lazlo * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * Codename: Kids Next Door * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * The Cramp Twins * Dark Knights * Dexter's Laboratory * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Flapjack * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Garfield Show * Gravity Falls: The Mysteries of Dipper and Mabel * Generator Rex * Gormiti Nature Unleashed * Hoota & Snoz * Hero: 108 * I Am Weasel * Ice Age: The Meltdown: The Series * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * Juniper Lee * Legends of Chima * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Level Up * Little Battlers Experience * Long Live the Royals * Looney Tunes * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Matt Hatter Chronicles * Max Adventures * Max Kombatei * Megas XLR * Mike, Lu & Og * Monster High * Mr. Bean * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Mixels * Oddbods * Over the Garden Wall * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Power Rangers Megaforce * Power Rangers Super Megaforce * Power Rangers Dino Charge * The Powerpuff Girls * Puppy in My Pocket * Redakai * Samurai Jack * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Secret Saturdays * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * The Smurfs * Squirrel Boy * Sym-Bionic Titan * Storm Hawks * Teamwork Illumination * Tom and Jerry * Tom and Jerry Tales * Total Drama Island * What's New Scooby-Doo? * Xiaolin Chronicles References Category:Turkish television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Europe Category:Children's television networks